The First Step: Denial
by dashofcinnamons
Summary: [Complete] Modern!AU. Shikamaru had a crush for Temari for 4 years, and he had hidden it well. Until the wedding of Naruto and Hinata, he had blurted out thing he had tried to hide. How did Temari react to it?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The First Step: Denial

 **Author:**

 **Pairing:** Shikamaru x Temari

 **Genre:** Romance  & Hurt/Comfort

 **Word count:** 1906

 **Rating:** T (Contains words inappropriate for children)

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi

 **Summary:** Modern!AU. Shikamaru had a crush for Temari for 4 years, and he had hidden it well. Until the wedding of Naruto and Hinata, he had blurted out thing he had tried to hide. How did Temari react to it?

The Wedding

The wedding was beautiful by the time the day actually came. Everyone knew it was going to be. The whole company, of course, join this special event, with the family of Hinata and some of the businessmen wanting to co-operate. There was just one thing, because Naruto had some best friends from who-know-where so he insisted on inviting them all. Even if he didn't invite them, Hinata would invite the Sand Siblings (it was the ridiculous form that Naruto had exclaimed to call the sibings – the head of Sand Company so now everyone had called that). They were one of their best friends after all. Hinata and Temari with other girls had developed some soft of friends with each other. Hinata even offered Temari to be one of her bridesmaids like Gaara as Naruto's groomsman, with no small stir. Although no more of a stir than Sasuke as Naruto's groomsman (Sasuke had to settle for sharing the role under the pressure of Naruto and a very unhappy Sakura – who he didn't really want to see or deal with).

Shikamaru wasn't part of the wedding party directly but they (they here meant Sakura and Ino) had put him in charge of decorating the hall. That would have all been well bad Sabaku no Temari not come up to him on occasion and outright told him that he did a poor job at leadership and that he would never be done in time if she didn't take over the operation. Temari should have had a job of her own to take care of for the wedding (such as the dress or the make-up as every other girls) but she would have none of it (well, please, this was Temari you were talking about).

Their confrontations didn't go unnoticed either. The other people who participated in the decoration job were placing bets on which of the two would come out unharmed from their quarreling. Sparks flew, along with threats (just from Temari, of course) but nothing came of it... by the time the vows were recited it was all forgotten. Seemingly. Shikamaru avoided looking at Temari as she stood there, her beautiful, strange but beautiful self until she gave him a grin and he felt his stomach do a bit of a flop. She didn't wear her hair in the usual ponytails, but a perfectly neat bun at the back of her head. She also wore a little make-up, with the light shadow around her eyes deepened the blue-greenish eyes of her, and the red lipstick only made her lips look fuller and more oustanding. The bridesmaid dress set off her curves perfectly. If he remembered, this was the first time he saw her in a real dress, except for the casual dress she wore to office. Yup, she looked beautiful, strange but beautiful.

However, he couldn't look at her. He avoided her all throughout after the dancing and celebrations had been going on for some time and he was at his table looking around next to his best friend, Chouji, who was trying to shove every food into his mouth. No one really questioned about him anyway, 'cause he was always like this, lazy. Just that he was here alone that time was because of another reason.

She (yup, his reason, a troublesome woman) finally sought him out again and flopped beside him, "Have you ever danced before?"

'Hi, Shikamaru, how are you? Great not ot be biting your head off for a change.' He gave her a dark look, while appeared still lazy, "Dancing is troublesome." He had held the same opinions on things like dancing (or everything) since he knew to talk, to walk or even since he knew to think about the world. Now he was twenty-one, and he was pretty sure he didn't change his mind.

"Come on." Temari pulled him up out of his seat and started jumping around franticallly with him in tow until the song ended and a slower one began, probably quite fortunately because jumping around like she was front row at a concert did very little for the people caught in the way of her limbs. Now settled though her hands sought his waist and Shikamaru was just about ready to change his mind entirely about how troublesome dancing was, or anything else was. The woman in front of him who he had known first as an opponent in the economic world, then as a friend and a partner, one of his best friends and now maybe more than just friendship was all but melting into him – not uncomfortable with the suit or lazy as usual. Most importantly though she was not yelling at him and trying to take over his duties, treating him like a seventeen-year-old boy again when he just started to go to the real life. Dancing, or everything now was an exception for Temari because this was a special day for her friends and there was much more of a relaxed atmosphere to it than any of the days before it, where she was more taken with her job than letting loose.

"Great. I lost Kankuro. He was probably going somewhere flirting with other girls." Temari pulled a face and Shikamaru was awestruck. "Gaara was being kept by Naruto. I don't understand Naruto, you know. He both wants talking to Gaara and dancing with Hinata at the same time. Though it seems that he wasn't going to let her cousin have her for any longer today. He is a good guy, but he is still an idiot." Temari blabbered into Shikamaru's neck as they danced, keeping it casual and friendlike even though it was hard for Shikamru to see it that way.

It was his first dance. She was paying attention to him. She radiated that same energy whenever she was at work, which irritated him, but then it grew on him quickly. As he realized there was a certain spark to the girls that made you covert it the more and more you saw it; like gold dust sprinkled all over the skin, not that Temari wouldn't have still been beautiful without it.

"Yeah, he is troublesome, but a good guy. He did have some effect and success in the company; well, I have too." He said as if to say: "I'm not a little high school kid anymore." He didn't even know exactly what he wanted at that time, like seeking her approval, but not just that, he wanted a little recognition that he had in fact grown up now (respect would have been nice as well, but he would take what he could get).

"I know. Just remind you that I've had to help you two out of the bind a few times." Temari provoked with a forked tongue but a jovial attitude.

Shikamaru gritted his teeth, "Once".

"The lost file. So two."

"I could handle it. You just want to take it. And it wasn't even my fault. Chouji was the one doing it, I was checking. Just..." He sighed, defeated, "got tired".

"Not tired now? It's almost bedtime surely crybaby."

It was 4 in the afternoon, and Shikamaru was not thrilled about the jibe.

"You know, you can always cry to call ma...ma." She continued and she just couldn't lay off this same jokes for 5 seconds being with him. Always like that, teasing him or arguing with him.

He would have rolled his eyes but he was nervous, she was still touching him (leaving goosebumps under his suit), grinning at him with that wicked grin of hers and making him feel like lightning was going to start coming from his own fingertips with the power that he felt just holding her in his arms.

He had always wanted a normal life, normal job, an average wife, having 2 children: a girl first then a boy, retiring when the children grew up and got married, then died before the wife at the age of 60 or 70. Looking at his father only made his decision more firm. However, before he went to the working life, his father had looked at him, shook his head and told him that as a Nara man, he would never be content with the easy girl, no one like Ino more specific to the advice. That as every man in Nara clan, he would end up with a troublesome woman like his mother. Those words had meant absolutely nothing to the young Shikamaru until that very moment.

"You're hot." He blurted out suddenly like he was about to start boasting about his games again and just said whatever came to his mind about all the new and exciting things he was experiencing. Sometimes, Shikamaru could not just held back. Even a genius had to make a mistake sometimes.

Temari's eyes widened and she missteped putting down a foot on his toes with some strength, causing the tear ducts in the corner of his eyes to loosen a tiniest amount. So much for appearing like a little kid and a crybaby in front of her again, because a tear trickled down and he probably looked pretty foolish (even though she was the one to stamp on him).

"Not that you weren't hot before, I just never noticed because you were always too busy barking orders." He couldn't help from digging himself a shallow grave, bumbling through his conversation as if it was his first time to have a talk with her and his excitement was getting the better of him. "Did you want to go for a walk?" He was hopeful. Stupidly. In hindsight he should have known his request would be flat out denied. He should have asked her something to do with the work instead that would have sounded much less like he wanted a date. But of course, she would realize if he did that. He would never be the one ot ask about work.

"I have work to do. Excuse me." Temari responded stiffly and pushed him away as the song ended, storming off toward her brothers who she had just caught scene of.

Shikamaru didn't chase after her, just sat down and looking around again, sighing loudly. Chouji found him, taking two plates of cake with him, after eating like a large amount of food, and handed him one plate. Shikamaru watched as Temari hugged Naruto and Hinata for a monstrous amount of time and then made her exit, her eyes went in a line straight past him as she turned and left. She was followed immediately by her brothers and Shikamaru's face grew glummer and glummer. What was that his father had told him? That he sought a troublesome woman and there was no greater challenge than Sabaku no Temari.

Chouji could tell that Shikamaru didn't really look like he wanted eating or everything now, and he really didn't look like he was doing something either. He followed the trail of his best friend's eyes to the Sabakus that were leaving. "So this is about you and Temari-san? She always treats you like a real kid, if I remember correctly. What are you gonna to do?" Shikamaru just sighed, leaning against the backwards of the chair. His eyes wandered to the ceilings, focused on nothing in particular. "I don't know." A loud and long sigh escaped him, while his friend still eating looked at him and patted his shoulder sympathetically.

 **Author Note:** This is the first time I had written a fanfiction, and in English. English is not my first language. So there will probably many grammar and vocabulary mistakes in this fanfic. I hope all of you can review and give me comments on how do I do this.

I have learnt writing the structure of a fanfic from paws-bells, so if anyone of you finding this familiar, then you probably have read one of her stories. And if you are reading this, thank you and sorry for not asking permission from you, paws-bells, if you mind.

I am inspired to write this fic from a story written a long time ago that I didn't remember the name. If anyone knows, please informed me. I would be appreciated.

Last but not least, thanks for reading!

Your reviews fuel my passion for writing. So please review if you like this fic!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** The First Step: Denial

 **Author:**

 **Pairing:** Shikamaru x Temari

 **Genre:** Romance  & Hurt/Comfort

 **Word count:** 1222

 **Rating:** T (Contains words inappropriate for children)

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi

 **Summary:** Modern!AU. Shikamaru had a crush for Temari for 4 years, and he had hidden it well. Until the wedding of Naruto and Hinata, he had blurted out thing he had tried to hide. How did Temari react to it?

 **Author Note:** I dedicate this chapter to **.Rose** and **whointheworldwouldbelievethat** – my two reviewers to my first chapter, and **GUYFawke** – my first follower. Thank you so much for encouraging me.

I had finished the whole story, and I intended to posted the last part. However, I re-read my fic and feel it doesn't happen as I want. So I'm rewriting it right now.

I'm so sorry for making you read the too long A/N. In the story.

xXxXxX

The Denial

It was noon and it was lunch break in the company. Shikamru kept his eyes firmly on his glass of coffee on the table. Chouji had forced him to get out of the company to the BBQ in the opposite side to have a proper lunch. He could only mumble a "Troublesome" before being dragged by one of his best friends. Ino was going shopping with Sakura, so there was just the two of them. Keeping his eyes and pretending to eat, his thoughts came back to Temari.

It was over 2 months since the wedding. And he couldn't keep his thoughts from coming back to her. It wasn't that he didn't think of her before. He just thought of her when he didn't have work or business to do; but now, even looking at his work made him think of her. Think of her self-confidence, think of the concentration on her face when she was doing her work, think of her biting her below lips, of her brows furrowed while thinking hard... Even her teasint, her argument with him. Hey hey, his mind, Shikamaru scowled at himself, thinking about her would not do any good to him while he couldn't just meet her and talk to her. Yes, Temari had avoided Shikamaru for over 2 months. There was some meetings at the time, which meant he would at least met her once, with the exception of the time she wandered around the building helping complete the work between the two companies. Of course, only he considered this was avoidance, everyone else saw the two of them very normal. They still talked to each other, bu it only happened in the meetings. He asked a question, looking directly inot her teal eyes, seeking for something that he didn't even know, just anything that showed her emotion towards him hidden behind her masks. She would answer the question as confidently and as surely as ever, just she wouldn't look at his face, her eyes kept on the slide, her computer or some points past his head. Or another time, she asked his company; he answered immediately, not really care who the question was towards to, looking at her face with something akin to hope in his eyes. She was still emotionless, quiet instead of returning other questions as usual. Beside the meetings, when he accidentally bumped into her somewhere, she would greet him casually as the two workers would do if they met, then excused herself to do other work. He cold just stared at her with wide eyes, and when he finally snapped back to reality, she had gone. These things were so obvious that everyone surely would have been dumb if they hadn't seen. Or maybe, they had already knew, just that they didn't say anything didn't mean they didn' know.

He was frustrated with himself. What did he think at that time, when he said she was hot? Probably thinking: "Temari, you're hot!" Of course, he always thought of her that way, but was it really neccessary of him to say that thing, and then almost like asking her out for a date. It had changed everything of their friendship. He missed her, miss Temari self that was so full of energy and happiness towards him, not the blank face of her everytime they met. Damn his mouth. He cursed inwardly, and sighed again.

"I don't think the food and the drink had anything with you. You don't have to look at it like you want to kill it." Chouji suddenly voiced, cutting through his train of thoughts.

"Wha...t?" He stuttered, not really taking in his friend's talk.

"You look like you want to kill someone, or something. And you haven't eaten anything since we came here, for half and hour now." Chouji emphasized again, especially at the word "kill". "I have never seen that look on you face before. What bothered you?"

Shikamaru stopped playing with his meat which was cold on the plate, thinking hard whether to tell his friend or not. He was his best friend since chilhood, and a good man. Shikamaru had never hidden anything to him, even his feelings to Temari. But this situation was different, he really wanted to think by himself.

"You seemed distracted for, well, 1 or 2 months since the wedding. Don't tell me you want to get married." Chouji joked weakly at the look on Shikamaru's face. "Are there any problems with something, or ... someone, in particular?" Chouji asked tentatively. He had stopped eating, which was a not very good sign, and not a very bad sign either. He wanted to talk seriously. He was really concerned for him, Shikamaru thought.

He thought about it again, then sighed in defeat, "Yeah."

"Let me guess. A woman?'

"Yeah."

"Temari-san?"

"Yeah."

Chouji raised an eyebrow, "Since the wedding?"

"She has tried to avoid me, just greeted me casully. How troublesome."

"Wow, I didn't see it. So what really happened in the wedding anyway?"

Chouji only saw the two of them that day, and thought that it was normally Shikamaru's feelings. But it seemed not like that. And now it was his friend's problem, so to solve it, you have to listen to the one itself first.

Shikamaru sighed (again), mumbled something like "Troublesome" and started telling his best friend the story.

"You are good." Chouji exclaimed.

"Are you crazy? Did you listen to the story? Good? She has avoided me for over 2 months."

"I mean that you are good at hiding, and telling your crush your feeling, too. You had a crush on her since high school? And it has been 4 years since that time. No one knew about that. Even Ino has not been sure about your two's feelings when she is teasing you. But does it mean that ... you know, you ... love her?" Chouji asked tentatively.

Shikamaru's eyes widened. He didn't really think about that, "I don't know. I like her, yes, I like her. But love?" He looked at the ceiling, "I fele depressed and upset when she didn't talk to me. Maybe you are right. I... love her." He slightly frowned, not using to the word. "But how can it happen? We were arguing all the time." He shook his head in disbelieve.

Chouji chuckled, "Love comes in different form. Anyway, I feel happy for you. You should talk to her, you know."

"How can I tell her when she didn't talk to me, even look at me in the eyes?" Shikamaru asked desperately.

"That problem is up to you. You have to find a way. You are a genius, remember? Don't forger you have to tell her. Talking is the only way to solve a problem." Chouji started shoving food into his mouth again, looking pleased having already help his friend. "But you know, if she avoided you when you almost asked for a date, then it meant she would have felt something for you." He talked between bites, "We have only 10 minutes left for the lunch break. You should eat."

She had a feeling for him. Shikamaru had guessed but not really sure about it, she had masked it too well. As Chouji said, talk to her. His frown had never disappeared from his face for the entire day.

xXxXxX

Last but not least, thanks for reading!

Your reviews fuel my passion for writing. So please review if you like this fic!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** The First Step: Denial

 **Author:**

 **Pairing:** Shikamaru x Temari

 **Genre:** Romance  & Hurt/Comfort

 **Word count:** 1769

 **Rating:** T (Contains words inappropriate for children)

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi

 **Summary:** Modern!AU. Shikamaru had a crush for Temari for 4 years, and he had hidden it well. Until the wedding of Naruto and Hinata, he had blurted out thing he had tried to hide. How did Temari react to it?

 **Author Note:** This is the last chapter of this fic. Thank you for having encouraged me! Hundred kisses to my reviewers: **.Rose** and **whointheworldwouldbelievethat** , my followers: **GUYFawke** , **Ransor** and **anehzurc09** and also **daniisteaparty** for choosing my fic as one of your favourites.

I'm writing another fic. This one will be a one-shot. I wonder if anyone of you know what the name Shikadai means.

xXxXxX

The Acceptance

Temari walked casually in the hall of the building. Everyone of the company greeted and bowed to her when she walked past. She forced a smile on her face, trying to talk in a natural way. Walked into the elevator, she sighed in relief. Great, no one from the Konoha came here today, she didn't have to go there either. It meant that "NO meeting Shikamaru". She didn't want to talk to him at the moment, or any moment. Okay, she admitted she had avoided him since the wedding, 2 months and a half for exact. She didn't know what to talk, how to do. She wasn't sure if she could act normally to him like before when he had been a friend to him. And then he praised her. She should be happy with that, right? She was, just, after happiness, it was nervousness. She didn't know how to react to him and that comment, or the offer. If he was like other guys hitting on her to get some hot dates or sex nights, she would kick his ass. But he was Shikamaru. Knowing him for 4 years, he would never do that. It would be... troublesome. So why did he tell her that. She had feelings for him. Of course, if she didn't, why would she act like she did now? Thinking about him only made her feel both comfortable and happy. She had never felt anything like this to anyone. These feelings were all too new, strange; and she was afraid. Afraid to open up to him, to show him her weakness, afraid she would fall, afraid he would leave her.

But now was not the time for these feelings. She had to focus, Temari scowled herself. She had worked madly to forget about him. And it was good, sometimes. She rubbed her eyes and shook her head.

"Temari-san." Temari looked up, "Nara-san was waiting for you at your office. He wants to discuss more details of the work." The secretary announced to her.

"Thank you." Temari frowned. Okay, just keep calm and talk casually. Don't jump at him. All the relief she felt before had disappeared.

Walking into her own office, she greeted, "Shikamaru."

"Temari." He looked up from the couch. She let her bag drop to the table.

"Want some tea? I had made some to wait for you." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, please. Thank you so much." She sat on the armchair on the opposite of him and sighed when her hands cupped around the cup. The weather was surely cold outside. It was winter after all. "So how have you been? I haven't met you recently."

"Fine. And I don't think it is my fault that you didn't see me."

Temari ignored the later comment, "So what the details you want to discuss?"

"Details of our relationship." Shikamaru spoke out directly. There was no need to beat around the bush.

"What details?" Temari laughed humourlessly, "We are friends, right?"

Shikamaru sighed frustratedly, "I don't know. You talk. You have ignored me for the past 2 months and a half since the wedding."

"I didn't." Temari insisted.

"Yes, you did. Don't pretend as if you don't know. You have done it because I said you were hot and asked for a date."

"A date? No, you only..."

"Asked for a walk. Yes. But you and I are not foolish. We know what each other say and mean. And a walk at that time was a date. So why did you avoid me?" Shikamaru patiently asked.

"I..." Temari trailed off, didn't know what to say.

Sighing, Shikamaru helped her, "Because you love me." He said slowly.

"No." Temari jumped to her feet.

"Yes." He said more confidently now, he was sure that his guess was right, now, "And you are scared, scared of me, of the new feelings. You hide behind your mask. And you also don't want to ruin our friendship. So you hide your feeling, like me."

Temari stared at him, all the things in her head were incoherent words. She didn't know how to form a word. Her eyes widened, her mouth hang open as her jaw felt like it could collide with the ground. Shikamaru still looked at her patiently like she was a child. After a long moment, she finally exclaimed, "What?"

"Temari, I love you." He said slowly as if he was spelling a word, taking her hands in his, "I had a crush on you since high school, but it was just I like you. Then it developed. I wasn't really sure about my feeling before. But then you avoided me, and it felt like hell to me. I couldn't concentrate on anything, just thinking about you and making you forgive me. And I realise my feeling for you." He was still looking at her in the eyes. "I don't want to ruin our frienship either, so I didn't tell you. But you acted like you... felt something for me. So" He shruggered, "here I am."

"What?" Temari exclaimed again, still progressing what he had just said.

Shikamaru sighed, "Okay, just think about this. Will you go out with me?"

Temari blinked slowly, her head was down. She avoided his eyes, "I... I..." She swallowed and cleared her throat, "Can you give me some time? I... need to think."

Oh crap. According to Ino, "time" and "think" would mean "rejection". Shikamaru sighed, looking at her head then said, "It's okay." Even if he said it was okay, hurt was still evident in his voice. The he added, "But if you disagree, I hope we can still be friend." He left her office, leaving behind a tired Temari.

xXxXxX

Shikamaru was washing the dishes. He thought of the day. He felt better than before, he finally confessed to Temari, just not really at the right time. She didn't give him the damn answer. He didn't want to press her. She was Temari, if she was cornered, what she did was out of everyone's knowledge. He was insistent, but he knew his limit. At least he had told her his feelings, and she had listened and understood. He was just tense and nervous of her answer.

He had just done washing the dishes when the bell rang. He wiped his hands at the dry towel and shouted, "Coming." Walking to the door, he wondered who it could be. Maybe it was his mother, coming by sometimes to see him. Or Ino – who may need a shoulder to cry and a pair of ears to talk to when she broke up with another guy. Or maybe Chouji, hoping to have a dinner with him. Or...

Temari.

He stood at the door, dumbfounded when a pair of hands wrapped around his neck, a soft and cold lips attacked his lips. His hands insticntively went around her waist. She was kissing him passionately, her eyes closed shut and he just stood still, eyes still open. All of his organs as if had stopped working for a while. Regaining control over his body, his brain started to operate normally. How could he react to this? Okay, he wanted to kiss her back. But he was the person who talked before taking action. And he badly wanted to understand this. So he gently pushed her away. She followed him easily, which made him feel both desperate and lucky. He was desperated because her lips felt so good on him that he wanted her to never let go. But if she kept doing that, he might not be able to push her away, which he sighed in relief. Temari was usually not the one to do as others say easily, after all.

He looked at her. She was blushing lightly, perhaps because of the cold weather outside. Her skin was paler; she was wearing a light-colored sweater, a jeans with a pair of sport shoes, the sight which he had only seen her in high school before. She looked... different from her self at work, more real, more... Temari. And she was grinning at him. Her eyes twinkled, her mouth was from ear-to-ear. He was sure that he was staring at her like a idiot.

He was embarrassed, looking down then up at her, trying to talk. Opened then closed his mouth, finding no voice and with no coherent words, he cleared his throat and asked the first question that came to his mind, "So is that a yes?"

She seemed to grin more, if that was possible, "Yes to what? I didn't hear any question. Is there any?"  
"I don't know?" He answered tentatively, "like..."

She cut him off, "I love you." His mouth was surely hanging, as his eyes opened as wide as possible. He was speechless. "You were right." She shrugged and nervously added, "I liked you a long time ago. I was just kind of afraid and.. I was happy when you told me that, well, you know, and I nearly jumped at you. So I think I should calm my excitemen down first before talking to you. But you see, I was still too... Gaara has just brought his girlfriend home, and I can't hold back..., well..."

His lips found her at the middle of her saying. His hands at her wasit pulled her closer, and her hands around his neck again. This time, the kiss was slower and more gentle. Her lips were still cold, but it was good on him, and it was enough. They were kissing and holding each other like that until both of them were out of breath, and because of a small, high-pitched cry behind them.

"Ewww..." They both stopped and looked over Temari's shoulder to find a kid of about 6 or 7 years old. The kid was making a face at them, while his mother both pushed and pulled him away, mumbling about "youth" and "civilization".

They both looked back at each other, and laughed out loud. Pulling her inside with him, Shikamaru shut his door. Temari softly said once they were in his apartment, "Thanks, for confessing to me, or I'll never find my strength." They both chuckled.

"It's okay. Me too. Chouji had to enlighten me." He admitted, "So?"

"So?" Temari raised an eyebrow suggestively, amusement evident in her eyes. Their forehead touched, they both breathed in another's scent.

Shikamaru sighed, "It would be troublesome, but will you be my girlfriend?"

Temari punched his arm, "Don't call my troublesome, lazy ass." and leaned to him to kiss him again after murmuring, "Do you even need to ask?"

Fin.

xXxXxX

Last but not least, thanks for reading!

Your reviews fuel my passion for writing. So please review if you like this fic!


End file.
